1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to semiconductor memory devices and more particularly to a method of manufacturing Static Random Access Memory (SRAM) devices cell with an enhanced Beta ratio and improved cell stability.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,395,773 of Ravindhran shows a method of forming a gate penetrating halo implant.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,595,919 of Pan shows another self-aligned halo method.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,534,447 of Hong, U.S. Pat. No. 5,504,023 of Hong, U.S. Pat. No. 5,492,847 of Kao all show halo self-aligned methods. However, these references do not teach the B- implant halo process of the invention.